


Fairytale Endings

by dojaelives



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Yuta and Taeyong are mentioned, dojae just really love each other, donghyuck and mark are also mentioned, im bad at tagging sorry, implied— johnten, jaehyun gets a job offer, johnny’s a good bro, ten appears for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaelives/pseuds/dojaelives
Summary: Doyoung wondered if happy fairytale endings even exist, and why they couldn’t happen to him if they did.





	Fairytale Endings

Both of them knew this was not what they wanted, but sometimes some things are inevitable.

As Doyoung stood there in the middle of the airport, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes with tears threatening to spill from its brim, he wonders how they got to this. He looks at Jaehyun. Oh, Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. The one he’s loved for so long. The one who he loves coming home to, to his embrace and to his loving kisses. The one who keeps him grounded. The one he’s loved with all his might. 

“I can still stay. I can tell them that I don’t want this–“ Doyoung shook his head. He couldn’t tear Jaehyun away from this opportunity of a lifetime. His, oh so talented Jaehyun. “I’ve held you back for so long. I’m not going to keep holding you back from chances like this just because I want you to myself. I can’t keep burdening you like this.” 

He could see Jaehyun’s eyes become glossy, he could see one tear drop from his eye before it turned into sobbing. And oh, how Doyoung hated it. How Doyoung hated seeing him cry. “Please don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry too.” He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Around him, people are bustling around trying to get to their respective gates to catch their flights. From the corner of Doyoung’s eye, he can see someone running. Someone running before jumping into the arms of their lover, and how Doyoung wished that could be him.

“Flight 127, passengers may now proceed to boarding.” Jaehyun looked up and to his passport, a sad smile ghosting his face. “That’s my flight.” Doyoung’s heart tightened. No, please. I need more time. Not now. Give me more time. All Doyoung wanted to do was hold Jaehyun in his arms, pray and hope that this was just a bad nightmare. That he would wake up in their bed, with the sunlight shining in from the window and Jaehyun tucked under his arms. But this was reality, and life can never be so nice sometimes.

“I love you.” Doyoung had so many words to say. Too many. He slips the letter he’s holding into Jaehyun’s hands, the letter that has everything he wants to say but is too scared to say now. “Open it when you’re ready.” He’s scared Jaehyun won’t understand, he’s scared Jaehyun wouldn’t understand why he couldn’t open the letter now. But he sees Jaehyun look up at him, he sees Jaehyun smile before cupping his face and bringing their foreheads together, and he knows that Jaehyun understood him. Like he always does. 

“I love you so much, Kim Doyoung. Always, no matter what.”

As Jaehyun leans down and kisses him with all his might, Doyoung wonders why life had to be so cruel. And as Jaehyun pulls away and takes his luggage in his hand, shooting him one more smile before turning on his heel and walking away, Doyoung wonders if fairytales and happy endings even existed, and why couldn’t they happen to him if they did. As Doyoung now stands alone in the middle of an airport with tears streaking down his face and watching the love of his life walk away from him, he wishes with all his might that this was just a terrible nightmare.

 

**5 Years Later.**

Jaehyun stumbles into his shared apartment complex with a beer in his hand and his phone in the other. He sees Johnny, his roommate, the only one who’s heard his drunken rants throughout the past 5 years, the one who’s been his rock since he lost his everything 5 years ago, on the couch before making his way in.

“Fuck dude, you look like shit.” Jaehyun shoots daggers at Johnny, who has his boyfriend– Ten, around him. “No fucking shit, Suh.” Johnny chuckles before getting up, Ten following suit. “Are you okay?” Jaehyun looks up at Ten, about to shoot some stupid remark back, but instead sees concern and worry coloured over his features, and he decides to play nice instead. “I’m fine Ten, thanks.” 

He stumbles into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator before chugging down water. Anything to clear the stupid headache he was currently having. From beside him, he hears Johnny sigh. “You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself every time, Jae.” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Suh.”

Jaehyun can see Johnny drag his hand through his hair, before asking Ten to leave and kissing him goodbye. Ten quickly leaves, understanding the situation not before shooting Jaehyun another concerned look.

“Before you say anything, I’m fine. Like you said, this happens every time. So don’t look at me like that, Johnny.” Jaehyun wants to leave. He wants to get out of here instead of having to hear Johnny nag his ass off again, but God, his head was pounding and he thinks sleeping is the only best thing to do right now. 

“Look Jae, it’s nearly midnight and you’re almost wasted. You’re clearly not fine.”

“I’m fine. I’m not wasted, and I’m good.” 

Johnny sighed yet again, and Jaehyun wonders how many sighs he’s gonna let out until he lets Jaehyun sleep.

“I know it’s the week before you and Doyo-“ Jaehyun visibly winces at the name, and he feels his heart tighten again. If Johnny realised it, he clearly didn’t care as he continued on.

“I know it’s almost you and Doyoung’s anniversary, but you have to stop treating yourself like this. It’s been 5 years, Jae.” With that, Jaehyun slams his hand on the kitchen counter and from the top corner of his eye, he can see Johnny wince.

“Fuck Johnny, you don’t understand.” He spits out. No one does. No one feels the wrenching pain his heart still feels, even after all this while. “I loved him so much. I miss him.” That was all it took for Jaehyun to crumble. All the walls he’s desperately tried so hard to build, all the hookups he’s had to try and forget Doyoung, all of it comes crashing down. At the end of the day, all that was on his mind was Doyoung, Doyoung and Doyoung. 

“Then go see him. I’ll make up some dumb excuse to cover for you. Get a month off and take a break to see him. I know Ten wouldn’t mind.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he forgot about me? What if I go home only to see him wrapped up in someone else’s arms? Fuck, I cant do that to myself Johnny.”

Johnny drags his hand through his hair yet again, before walking in his room and coming back out few minutes later with a letter in his hand. “I didn’t know when to show you this again, but the first time you saw me, you told me to keep this letter until you were sure I needed to see it. I think it’s time, Jae.” Jaehyun looks at the peach envelope in Johnny’s hand, and he knows. He knows who it belongs to because of the cursive writing of his name on the front, he knows because of the little bunny sticker used to hold the envelope together. Johnny slides the envelope over to Jaehyun before smiling. “Please read it, Jae. Goodnight.”

 

 

As Jaehyun sits on the side of his bed, the peach envelope firm in his hands, he concludes he’s never felt more nervous in his life. What if if wasn’t what he wanted to see? But he trusts Doyoung– he knows Doyoung– and so with trembling hands, he opens the letter.

 

_Dear Jae,_

_I read somewhere once before that if you love someone, you set them free. I always thought that was bullshit, why would I set someone free if I loved them? But then I saw you come home that night with that letter in your hands. I remember you excitedly telling me that you got the best job offer in America. I was so happy for you, Jae. But I couldn’t shake off the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_I remember how sad you looked when you realised you had to be away from me. I remember you throwing away the letter and telling me that you’re happy, as long as we’re side by side. I felt so selfish, Jae. I wanted you there with me, by my side. But what kind of shitty boyfriend was I to strip you off the endless amount of opportunities you had?_

_I know this choice we made of breaking up was mutual, I know that this is what’s best for us. But, what am I going to do without you? What am I going to do if I wake up and don’t hear you humming to your favourite song in the shower before leaving for work? What am I going to do if I come home from a shitty day at work and not have you there and ready to comfort me? What am I going to do if I wake up and roll over only to see the place where you used to be, empty?_

_Do you remember 7 years ago when I was just some student council pining over you? Mr. Perfect, Jung Jaehyun. Captain of the college’s basketball team. There was no way I had a chance with you. Not when people like Lee Taeyong or Nakamoto Yuta existed too. But then I remember watching one of your games one day, cheering you on. Do you remember that day? You won and brought the Golden Cup home. I was so happy for you, Jae. I wanted to scream to the whole world that the captain of the basketball team, my friend, Jung Jaehyun brought us victory._

_I remember seeing you smile so huge, and then you looked over at me. And you smiled. You came running over to me and I was ready to congratulate you, tell you that you did so well and that I was so proud of you. But then you came over and you pulled me into the biggest hug. You told me that you had something to tell me. You confessed to me and asked me to be your boyfriend in front of hundreds of people. I never felt happier than I was at that moment, Jae._

_Maybe in a few years, if you ever decide to come back to Seoul, maybe we could start this whole thing again. No restrictions, no job offers requiring any of us to move away. Just us. Maybe we could redo this entire thing. Maybe._

_If you ever find someone else there that makes you happier than I have ever made you, I hope you go for it. I hope the thought of me waiting for you at home does not hold you back, because you deserve to be happy Jae. You deserve it so much and I want nothing else than to see you smile. So, if someone else were to be the cause of your smile, then I would be okay with that. As long as you’re happy._

_I know there is a slim chance of you returning and us starting all over again or picking up where we left off. But, if the time is ever right, if life and luck and fate is ever on our side, I hope you know that no matter how many years go by, I will always be waiting for you. If you decide to show up at our doorstep one morning at 4am, I will be there with open arms._

_But for now, this is the best choice for the both of us. Even if you’re not my stupid happy fairytale ending, I’m happy you were apart of my life Jae. My first love, my everything._

_I love you so much, Jung Jaehyun. Always, no matter what._

_Love,  
Doyoung._

 

Jaehyun’s mind was in a blur, his eyes were filled with tears as they kept running down and only one thought was going through his mind. Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung. He needed him, he needed to see him now. He needed to tell him how much he loves him. So, he did the only right thing he could. He packed his bags and he left.

The next day, Johnny wakes up and finds a sticky note stuck on the refrigerator. _‘I had to go. Please tell Ten for me. -J.’_ And Johnny smiles.

 

As Jaehyun booked the fastest flight back to Seoul, as Jaehyun sat impatiently in the flight, as Jaehyun rushed out as soon as the airplane landed, as Jaehyun got into the first taxi he could find, the only thing running through his mind was Doyoung. And he hoped with all his heart that Doyoung never changed his mind.

It was barely dawn when Jaehyun ran up the staircase to the apartment complex he once shared with Doyoung. He ignored the weird looks of his neighbours giving him, and he especially ignored the loud gasp he heard as he passed by Donghyuck and Mark, his old friends. All he needed to do was to get to Doyoung.

Staring at the door in front of him, Jaehyun suddenly feels his feet go cold. What if Doyoung didn’t want him anymore? What if Doyoung didn’t love him anymore? There were endless risks to this, so many in which Jaehyun would end up returning to America with a broken heart. And for a split second, Jaehyun hesitates.

But then, he remembers the letter. He remembers going home after a long day of work and just sinking into Doyoung’s touch. He remembers rolling over the bed on a lazy Sunday morning and seeing Doyoung already looking at him with so much love in his eyes. He remembers waking up to Doyoung cooking in the kitchen. He remembers Doyoung, and so Jaehyun knocks.

 

Doyoung grumbles the moment he hears multiple knocks on his front door. “Who the fuck is knocking at 6am on a Saturday?” He mentally curses and gets up, with his hair still a mess and decides that whoever ruined his sleep just has to deal with it. He takes his time walking over to the door, dragging his feet reluctantly. Doyoung opens the door while rubbing his eyes and yawning. He’s about to nag the person who woke him up, until he takes a proper look at the pink haired male standing in front of him. And he takes a while until his mind registers before he whispers, “Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun smiles, showing off his deep set of dimples, but there’s a sad tint to it. Doyoung sees the hesitation in his eyes, as if he’s unsure if he made the right choice. So many thoughts are racing through Doyoung’s mind, and then his eyes land on the peach envelope that Jaehyun’s gripping in his hands. He looks up at Jaehyun, opening his mouth and trying to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

Jaehyun takes this as his opportunity, and so he drops his bag and speaks. 

“I love you.” Doyoung’s eyes widen, and he feels his heart tighten. Just like the first time he heard Jaehyun mutter it in his sleep, when he was still dazed. Doyoung had asked if he meant it, and Jaehyun only smiled before kissing him and repeating it again. He wants to say something, but he can’t. He can’t, and the only thing he can do is stare at Jaehyun.

“I love you, Kim Doyoung. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten about me, or you have someone else in your life now but I feel like I can never be able to sleep properly ever again if I don’t say this. I love you and I miss you. I never once stopped throughout the 5 years I was away from you. I never stopped thinking about you, or loving you, or missing you. It’s okay if you don’t want me anymore, or if there’s someone else waiting for you. I just needed to tell you this, I just needed to let you know that I still love you.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes searched frantically for something, anything in Doyoung’s eyes or actions. Anything to let him know that Doyoung still loved him too. Yet, Doyoung remains frozen, and Jaehyun feels his heart break even more than it already was. Jaehyun’s grip around the letter tightened, and he felt the tears threatening to spill. He felt the painful ache and burn in his chest, and oh how Jaehyun wished he could turn back time.

Jaehyun nods, and gives Doyoung a sad smile. “I expected this. It’s okay. I just needed to let you know how I still felt. Goodbye–“ Jaehyun gets cut off by a panicking Doyoung. Doyoung who has determination, sadness and happiness hidden in his eyes. Jaehyun looks down and realises Doyoung’s gripping his wrist, and he sees the way Doyoung looks at him like he doesn’t want to lose him. “I love you. I love you so much, Jae. Please don’t leave me again.” The last line came out more as a whisper, yet Jaehyun hears it loud and clear. It rings in his mind like a broken telephone and Jaehyun smiles. Doyoung pulls him in along with his bag and closes the door behind him. With Doyoung’s hand still wrapped around his wrist, Jaehyun takes it as an opportunity to hold the older in his arms as Doyoung breaks into sobs. 

“I thought you’d never come back. I waited so long for you.” Doyoung’s sobbing grew louder, and Jaehyun did nothing but hold him tighter to his chest. He missed this, he missed the familiar scent, he missed Doyoung so much that it hurt. “It’s okay, love. I’m here now. I’m home.” Doyoung looked up, his eyes and nose red and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to wipe his tears away. “What about your job? What are you going to–“ Jaehyun leaned in and kissed him to shut him up, and he felt Doyoung smile into the kiss. “I got that covered. I just needed to see you.”

Doyoung pouted, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle. “You don’t know how long I waited for you, you brat. I was so convinced you would never come back. I cried so much.” Jaehyun’s grip around Doyoung’s waist tightened as he pulled the male closer to him. “I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here now.”

Doyoung pulled Jaehyun in for another kiss, as if to make up for all the time lost. Doyoung smiled into the kiss as Jaehyun pulled away and buried his head in the crook of Doyoung’s neck. And as Doyoung inhaled the familiar scent and held the younger tighter, he wondered. Maybe happy fairytale endings do exist after all.


End file.
